Morning love
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex and Gene wake up early one morning and have some fun.


Morning love

Alex and Gene wake up early one morning and have some fun. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are you want to read the uncut versions of any of my stories. You can eather read them on aff my penanme is the same on there as it on here or you can read them on archive of our own. My penname on there is ashestoashesfan2012. both the links to both sites are in my profile.

The light of the early morning sun was casting a warm glow through the curtains' of Alex and Gene's bedroom window. Alex stirred, snuggling closer to the warmth of Gene's body as she slowly awoke, and she reveled in his simple presence there beside her. She so loved waking up beside him, wishing it could always be this way forever. She softly ran a hand up over his strong chest, tracing a nipple while looking up at his face, so peaceful in sleep.

Moving very gently so as not to awaken him, she brushed a strand of his blond hair away from his eyes. With her hand now resting on his shoulder, she lowered her head onto his chest, sighing contentedly. Truly, everything was once more right in her world even after the trouble Keats had started the night before and Gene had stop before any damage could be done. As she again drifted off to sleep again.

A short time later, Gene awoke to the incredibly comfortable feeling of his beautiful wife draped over him as she slept; He lay still, simply enjoying this lovely site that was before him. As he breathed in, he could smell the soft fragrance of shampoo and perfume, mingled with the lingering traces of their passion. He slid his fingers through her hair, savoring its soft, silky feel.

Seeing her so serene in sleep, it seemed hard to believe this was the same woman who had entered his life like a whirlwind after Sam's accident. To help him before and after Sam woke up from his coma and who argued with him at work every day just to see the passion in eyes as they both tried to be right. She was also there for him when he needed her if something went wrong or just to reassure him that she loved him and was the mother of his children Molly who he adopted and Gene Jr by blood. He still wonders how a man like him got such a beautiful woman like Alex. She awoke to the soft, gentle caress of his hand along her back. With a contented sigh, she pressed herself to him more tightly, feeling his other hand join in caressing her.

"Good morning, Alex," he said quietly. "Sleep well?"

"Oh, Gene I always sleep well now that I'm with you," she replied.

One of his hands slid down and squeezed her bottom. She responded by pressing her lips to one of his nipples and sucking it.

"Alex," he gasped.

As the pleasure swept though him, he continued to press his fingers into her bottom. She moved to his other nipple, and licked it repeatedly. Each stroke of her tongue felt like a progressively stronger electric charge. Finally, she sucked it hard, drawing a groan from him as his body tensed. She moved up across his chest to kiss his cheek, which was rough and in need of a shave. Kissing his lips, she felt his tongue slide up into her mouth.

She quickly met him with her own. As they separated, she rolled off of him. He rolled on top of her and kissed her once more, deeply and passionately. Her arms and legs quickly enfolded him as tehy made love to each other. Later They fell limp, each sinking fast into sweet exhaustion. In only moments, they were sound asleep once again. They awoke sometime later still connected physically as he slipped himself out of her and moved alongside her as they laid there for a while. Later they got out of bed and head to the bathroom for a shower together. They stood together in the shower, where he was thoroughly enjoying the slow process of shampooing her hair and washing her body. Later after their shower they got out dried each other off and got ready for the day.

The end


End file.
